warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Beaches
Natalie’s outfit Pink tanktop that shows off her stomach, a darker purple skirt that criss-crosses, light purple biker shorts, dark purple sandals. Hairstyle: green with every single braid Guest stars Vereena Sayed, Jordan beckham, Jenna Davis, Dylan Hartman, Kyle thomas, Jason waud and dominic Tracey as themselves Transcript (The intro starts, after the intro and title card, we see wario and the gang At the cruise, inside the bedroom, Lulu turns on the camera) 9 volt: Are we rolling? Lulu: Okay, we're rolling. moves the camera to 9 volt and 18 volt Natalie’s birthday message, take 1. 9 volt and 18 volt: Happy birthday, Natalie! 18 volt: We know how hard you've been working on your debut album... so we thought it would be fun to surprise you with a little party in here. Kieran: Hey! Eleanor: I thought you said this was a going-away pool party for us. 9 volt: Uh... Lulu: Take 2. 9 volt: his hands 18 volt: To celebrate your birthday... and fronk leaving to guest-judge American Idol... waves 9 volt: ...We thought we'd throw you a small get... cellphone is ringing Hold on, that's the DJ! Steven: it looks like things get beaten for her (at the arcade, Lydia, Ricky, Joey And Martin are ready to play Dance Dance Revolution) Joey: Girl in disguise, if We win, you’ll be out to do fun stuff Martin: That’s right, this birthday song is just for you birthday plays and arrows appear on the screen quartet begin stepping on the arrows in time with the ones shown on screen boys quickly tires out near the end of the song and collapses, making Lydia win Lydia: I won! And, as you wish, its our sister’s Birthday ricky: happy birthday lady N! (Blows a party horn with Martin, Lydia and joey) (at the pool party, 9 volt is wearing trunks) 9 volt: N-kins, it's all good. It's just us. nervously Nothing too cra... presses the flip button on the cellphone fronk, you hit the flip button! Fronk: Oops! Um, hi. a water tubing rollercoaster called Aqua Tube Turbulence. Ayshah And Richard are on one of the tubes Richard: Look natalie, we’re up at the water tubing roller coaster Ayshah: Natalie, Your our friend, everybody loves you Jimmy t: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATALIE! Ayshah: And there goes the man in the blue Afro (at the dance center) kat: Look At the cops ana: they’re having a blast! 2 cops: happy birthday natalie! Matthew: yeah, these two cops are having a blast at the party! emma: the cops are calling hannah: it is the best event at the cruise! (at the stage) DJ: time to play gangnam style!! (Music plays) (at a hot tub) Steven: Oh yeah! I love this song! James: Cool! Gangnam Style for the win! (Takes off his swim trunks and stands near the edge of the hot tub and begins to dance to the music) Zara: (Annoyed) UGH! James! No one wants to see you nude, especially younger children! At least put your swim trunks backs on! James: Eat my shorts before the sharks do! Lizzie: Correction, sharks can't be habituated in pools or hot tubs, otherwise it would be dangerous. Harry: My girlfriend is right. reluctantly puts his swim trunks back on and whistles while looking away cut back to the stage. Dr crygor: This is a blast! It's party time! Spitz: That's right! Gangnam Style never lets anyone down! (wario enters the stage) Wario: When I say "party", you say "wario". Party! Lulu and the Party People: wario! Wario: Party! Lulu and the Party People: wario! Wario: Party! Lulu: WARIO! (at a bar that serves various drinks near the pool. Natalie is waiting to receive a drink) Bartender: what would you like to serve for a drink? Natalie: Can I please have bubblegum milkshake, sir? Bartender: "Coming right up!" (Serves her bubblegum milkshake) Your drink is ready! Natalie: Thanks a lot! (The next morning) (At the beach) natalie: this is cool, Everything is heating like the sun (Sings) My friend the communist Holds meetings in his RV I can't afford his gas So I'm stuck here watching tv I don't have digital I don't have diddly squat It's not having what you want It's wanting what you've got I'm gonna soak up the sun I'm gonna tell everyone To lighten up I'm gonna tell 'em that I've got no one to blame For every time I feel lame I'm looking up I'm gonna soak up the sun I'm gonna soak up the sun I've got a crummy job It don't pay near enough To buy the things it takes To win me some of your love Every time I turn around I'm looking up, you're looking down Maybe something's wrong with you That makes you act the way you do I'm gonna soak up the sun I'm gonna tell everyone To lighten up I'm gonna tell 'em that I've got no one to blame For every time I feel lame I'm looking up I'm gonna soak up the sun While it's still free I'm gonna soak up the sun Before it goes out on me Don't have no master suite But I'm still the king of me You have a fancy ride, but baby I'm the one who has the key Every time I turn around I'm looking up, you're looking down Maybe something's wrong with you That makes you act the way you do Maybe I am crazy too I'm gonna soak up the sun I'm gonna tell everyone To lighten up I'm gonna tell 'em that I've got no one to blame For every time I feel lame I'm looking up I'm gonna soak up the sun I'm gonna tell everyone To lighten up (to lighten up) I'm gonna tell 'em that I've got no one to blame For every time I feel lame I'm looking up (I'm looking up) I'm gonna soak up the sun Got my 45 on So I can rock on (the water splashes) natalie: YES!! This is cool, i’d Gotta text (at 8pm) 9 volt: OMG, THE MARDI GRAS PARTY?! natalie: yep 18 volt: let’s take this shot! (then, Jimmy t makes an announcement) Jimmy T: Hello, New Orleans! Direct from our Austin to Miami Combat Tour, we’re the Warioware employees! of New Orleans cheering Penny crygor: Is everybody ready to get their funk on? (people of New Orleans cheering) Jimmy T: Come on Oh yeah Come on, come on Come on, come on Mona: Shout Ooh, ooh 18-Volt: Come on in, hang your coats Eat our chips, come on, we've got loads Shake your coconuts, coco boys Until the nut comes out, come on coco girls Just keep on dancing now Just keep on getting down Just keep on having fun The party's just begun Just keep on dancing now Just keep on getting down Just keep on having fun The party's just begun 9-Volt: All dress up, and dress-to-kill Doctor says, come on, eat your pills Shake your coconuts, coco boys Until the milk comes out, come on, coco girls Just keep on dancing now Just keep on getting down Just keep on having fun The party's just begun Just keep on dancing now Just keep on getting down Just keep on having fun The party's just begun 9-Volt And 18-Volt: It's Junior/Senior time to show us you care, hey Just feel the power put your hands in the air, hey Hey boys and girls we want to see what you got, hey We wanna see you shaking coconuts Shake it We'll get up, to sing some music We'll get down, to pass the time Shake your coconuts, come on, coco boys Shake you coconuts, come on, coco girls Just keep on dancing now Just keep on getting down Just keep on having fun The party's just begun (at the Miami pub, the potluck gang are having a drink) NEWS READER: Coming up, The Warioware gang are back. Lulu: What? News reader: You heard me. Wario, Mona, Jimmy t, kat and ana, Dribble And spitz, Orbulon, Ashley, red, 9 volt and 18 volt, Penny crygor, dr crygor, mike, Young cricket and master mantis... Lulu: Excuse me, could you turn that up, please? Woman: Yeah, sure. News reader: ...are making some huge noise in the Big Easy... Wario: When I say "Party," you say "wario!" Party! Wario’s pals and the People of New Orleans: Wario! Natalie: Oh, no. Wario: Party! Wario’s pals and the People of New Orleans: 9 volt! Wario: Party! Lulu: WARIO! (ECHOING) (at the arcade) 9 volt: Did you guys hear that? Rhys: Hear what? 9 volt: Huh. Never mind. Kat: Guys, last night was one of the best nights of my life. Ana: It was pretty crazy. Kat: Even that Suggs guy hung out with us. Mona: Yeah, he's not that bad after all. 18 volt: Hey! I missed a call from Karla. And a text. 27 of them. Ashley: Uh-oh! Red: Oh-no. Ashley: it’s the lights Zoe: lets get out of here! (at a showbar) Jimmy t: wow, they are holding a super music show at the showbar Announcer: please welcome a group who will get you in a holiday mood, 9 volt and the Kidware kids (the people applaud) 9 volt: (taps his microphone) um, thank you, thank you, um, hi everyone (clears throat) we’re just wandering around singing loads of songs, but one song we’ll sing is a chas and Dave classic, it’s called Margate, so, take it kids Libby: think you said it kiddo, Then Let's play some music! And a one, and a two, and a one two three four! (the kids began to play the band and sing Margate) Jordan: Well I've been working hard to reach me target Eva: To earn a few bob for a day trip down to Margate Emma: I'm gonna blow the lot tomorrow on all me family Hannah: We catch the coach at eight so don't be late, were off to see the sea 9 volt: Hurry up will ya Grandad, come on were going Kidware: Down to Margate 9 volt: don't forget your buckets and spades and cossys and all Kidware: Down to Margate 9 volt: we'll have a pill of jellied eels at the cockle stall Kidware: Down to Margate 9 volt: we'll go on the pier and we'll have a beer aside of the sea 9 volt and Kidware: Down to Margate, you can keep the Costa Brava, I'm telling ya mate I'd rather have a day down Margate with all me family 9 volt: yeah! Keep dancing! Go for it! Adam: Along the promenade we spend some money Zoe: And we find a spot on the beach that's simply sunny Matthew: The kids will all enjoy themself digging up the sand Rhys: collecting stones and winkle shells to take back home to nan 9 volt: Behave yourself grandad, or you won't be going Kidware: Down to Margate 9 volt: don't forget your buckets and spades and cossies and all Kidware: Down to Margate 9 volt: we'll have a pill of jellied eels at the cockle stall Kidware: Down to Margate 9 volt: we'll go on the pier and we'll have a beer aside of the sea 9 volt and Kidware: You can keep the Costa Brava and all that palava, going no farther, me I'd rather have me a day down Margate with all me family Children: Yay! (at the nightclub) Announcer: give it up for the tiktok stars! (Everyone cheers) 9 Volt: I am getting excited for the duet Jenna Davis: hey everybody! Dylan Hartman: lets give a big welcome to our musical guest to perform the new version of you are my home Vereena Sayed, Jordan beckham, Jenna Davis, Dylan Hartman, Kyle thomas, Jason waud and dominic Tracey: 9-Volt! (Everyone cheers as 9 volt enters the dance floor) 9 Volt: thank you, thank you Vereena Sayed, Jordan beckham, Jenna Davis, Dylan Hartman, Kyle thomas, Jason waud and dominic Tracey! (Sings) Oh you shine bright Brighter than all the stars Brighter than fireworks So I give you all my love And your perfection even in your mistakes Give affection even when your heart aches When I'm away You're who I'm thinking of, because 9-Volt and the Kidware kids: You are my home, home, home Wherever I may roam You are the place where I can rest my weary bones You are my home, home, home You are my home, home, home... Jordan Beckham: ladies and gentlemen, please welcome 9-Volt’s girlfriend, Natalie! Natalie: You're a diamond Brightening my cloudy sky Sparkling all through the night Light me up like fireflies 9 volt and Natalie: See you shining even in the darkness Stand beside me when I don't deserve it That's why I say 9 volt: I give you all my love, because 9 volt and the Kidware kids: You are my home, home, home Wherever I may roam You are the place where I can rest my weary bones You are my home, home, home You are my home, home, home... 18 volt: (rapping) You're my number 1, (with Emily) there's no doubt And we stick (with Karla) together throughout Like boy scouts (with Emily) we are 'bout All for one till life out So Girl, where you at? Wave your hands, front to back Everybody take a look around At my honeybun, (with Karla) up in the crowd 9 volt: Ohh (18 volt: I love you girls!) Ohh You are my home, home, home (Everyone cheering wildly and confetti appears)Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes